Creation Universe/How to visit
Creation Universe is a great place for a family vacation full of fun, imagination, and memories. But many who visit there seem to spend more money, time, and effort than they need to. Here is a guide to help you get the most of your money and time while having fun. #'Determine when you want to go.' As the parent, you should decide the best time for your family to visit the park. "Off-peak times", such as the fall and certain times in the spring, offer cheaper rates and fewer lines, but you might have to take the kids out of school and the weather may not be ideal. If your children will have a hard time keeping up, consider going over a break, when your children will miss less school. Keep in mind, then there might be more lines. If you decide to take your children out of school, ask if you can have some or all of the homework before hand so they can do it on the plane or in the car. A good idea as to when to go to Creation Universe with kids if you are not keen about missing school is in August. School is still out for summer vacation, but Creation Universe considers this to be 'off-peak'. Be prepared to deal with the heat if you're visiting in Anaheim or Orlando. #'Decide how long you are going to stay.' Creation Universe recommends a three-day stay. Keep in mind that there are 8 themed lands, a separate shopping area, and all of the resort. Some families take 4-7 days to do it all, giving two or so days to "rest". #'Check at which area you think is age-appropriate for your child.' When visiting, check your child's age. There are some adventures that require a certain age to go on. #'Buy your tickets, if possible, before arrival.' You can get tickets from the Creation Universe website or get them at the parks. There are also automated ticket machines at parks, if you need to. Also, keep in mind there are different types of tickets, so choose the type best for your family. "Go Drill Your Way" tickets may be a good deal if you are going to every area. #'Choose what you want to do each day.' There are 8 themed areas and more to keep in mind. You may want to make a plan so that you know where to go on each day. #'Arrive early in the parks.' They usually open at about 8am, but there are Fun Time Hours. At the Check-In Desk for a Creation Hotel, there will be maps and a Times Guide. In a Creation Hotel, you can also look on your TV. It has all the day's info. #'Be aware of incidents.' Incidents may happen in all areas of the park. When you see an incident, call 911 first, and then the Creation Universe Security Center. Be sure to state your personal information, the area, the Creation Universe your at, and the attraction in which the incident occurred. #'Quick-Entry' allows you to avoid long lines at the attractions on which the system is installed, allowing to enjoy other attractions and queue free rides during their wait. #'Cruise and stay with Norwegian Cruise Line'. Norwegian Cruise Line® has teamed up with Creation Universe Orlando Resort™ for an exclusive vacation package you won’t find on any other cruise line, featuring Creation Universe parks plus Norwegian Cruise Line fan favorites! Enjoy the Ultimate Creation Universe Experience when you combine your Creation Universe Orlando stay and Norwegian Cruise Line vacation! Hop on a 3/4 or 7 Night Bahamas or Caribbean cruise either before or after your adventure, 2, 3 or 4 Nights at Creation Universe Orlando Resort™ including hotel & admission to all rides and attractions, experience Fun Time Hours before park opens and with free Quick-Entry on select rides and free transfers between the Orlando airport, Creation Universe, and your Norwegian Cruise Line departure port. #'CREATIband' Take your Creation Universe vacation to an all-new level and enjoy every moment with family and friends! Developed in partnership with Accesso and their Prism wearable device, you can now check in at Quick-Entry entrances with virtual queuing, unlock your hotel room door and lockers, purchase food and merchandise with the band and more, all with a tap! #'Stay at a Creation Universe hotel' There are 2 hotels available: *Creation Universe Inn is the moderate hotel, it has 2500 rooms. Features include: **Outdoor swimming pool with slides **Creative Kitchen buffet-style restaurant with character dining **Arcade **Get a great view of Creation Central and Super Mario Land **Themed rooms **Activities for children *Blue HQ is the Deluxe hotel, it has 600 rooms. Features include: **Indoor swimming pool with kids pool **The Landscape signature dining restaurant **Children's activity center **A gym **A spa **Get a great view of Guyish City and Drillmation Land **A hall of paintings *A value hotel is expected to open in the coming years.